Powertrain braking (also referred to as compression or engine braking) occurs when a powertrain of a vehicle delivers a braking torque (or force) that causes the vehicle to decelerate. Powertrain braking is typically produced as a result of the engine's compression losses during high engine revolutions per minute (RPM) and a low throttle position. It is well known that the amount of powertrain braking produced can cause the wheels of the vehicle to lockup on low friction surfaces, which is undesirable for a vehicle operator. Additionally, the conventional powertrain and friction braking systems lack efficient control and distribution of the powertrain braking produced to significantly reduce the occurrence of wheel lockup events.
The present invention was conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional powertrain and friction braking systems.